iMet My Crush
by CreddieGal
Summary: "My name is Freddie Benson and I am 11 years old. Today I am starting the 6th grade." A story about how Carly and Freddie first met.


Hey! This is my very first story here on Fanfiction Net. It's kind of based on how I met my crush. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Freddie's POV

My name is Freddie Benson and I am eleven years old. Today I am starting the 6th grade. It's going to be a nightmare for kids like me. I've heard terrible stories about Junior High and how kids like me who are considered 'Geeks' get picked on. Jeremy, a kid who has been sneezing since the 3rd grade, told me all about this. I am really nervous.

I was heading towards my assigned locker until some jerk pushed me. I looked up and saw a guy in football uniform. He looked really intimidating and he was really strong too. He really pushed me with that strength of his.

"Hi geek, it's time for your swirlie!" He was about to lift me off the ground until a voice stopped him.

I turned and saw a girl with brunette hair, brown eyes and dressed in pink. _Wow. _I thought. She had to be the prettiest girl I had ever seen, then again, I never paid attention to girls like that. A year ago, I didn't even like girls. I was afraid of them and convinced they had cooties. I would always scream and run away whenever I saw one.

The reason I was so afraid of girls was because my mom told me that all girls have cooties and if I even get near one, I could catch something very contagious. She told me the only girl I don't have to be afraid of is her, cause she's my mom. I was around four when she told me this.

"Hey! I saw that, Brad!" She shouted. Her arms were crossed and she looked very furious.

He froze at the sound of her voice and just stared at her in shock. "Carly, hi, I was just," He dropped me to the ground and began to nervously play with the back of his hair. He obviously liked her.

"I mean, it's not what it looked like, I- Before he could continue, she cut him off.

"I know exactly what you were going to do." She was deadly serious. "Now, if you don't leave him alone, I'm going to get my friend, Sam to pound the fudge out of you, again."

His eyes immediately widened with fear and he nodded quickly and ran away. Apparently, Carly's friend is a lot tougher than him, otherwise he wouldn't have just took off like that.

As I began to pick up my books, I felt a hand on top of mine. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"I asked if you're alright." She repeated.

I blushed, feeling all goofy inside. "Oh yeah, I'm, I'm fine." I felt nervous as I talked to her.

"Good." She smiled and helped me up. "I'm Carly, by the way. Carly Shay."

"I'm Freddie, Freddie Benson."

We shook hands.

"So you must be new here." She guessed.

"Uh, yeah, I live in Bushwell Plaza, in Apartment D. My mom just took me out of a really bad school."

Carly looked surprised. "Did you just say Bushwell Plaza, apartment D?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah. Why?"

"No way!" She exclaimed. "I'm in Apartment C! You live across the hall."

"I wonder why I never saw you before, I mean you look kind of familiar." I remembered now. I would see her walk in and out of her apartment, but I never really got much detail cause I didn't see her long enough. She would just rush by. I saw the back of her head more.

"Yeah, I've seen you a couple of times too." She replied.

A blond haired girl with blue eyes walked over. "Who's this little dork?"

"Sam!" She scolded.

I was surprised. This is her friend, Sam? Sam's a girl? I thought Sam would be a boy. "You're- You're a girl?" I asked surprised. I didn't mean for anything to come out. It just slipped.

She got in my face, looking like she was ready to beat me up. "Of course I'm a girl, what are you trying to say?"

I stuttered. "N-nothing! I just thought you were a boy." I realized that came out wrong when she became offended. "I mean-"

"What?" She nearly screamed. She grabbed me by the collar and pushed me hard against a locker. "Now you listen here, geek."

"Sam!" Carly pleaded. "Get off of him!"

Sam scoffed. "Why should I? Didn't you hear what he said? He just insulted me!"

"Sam, it was just a misunderstanding. I didn't get the chance to tell him much about you." Carly explained. "I'm really sorry about that, Freddie."

I shook my head. "No, it's cool." I looked up and I saw Sam giving me an annoyed and irritated look.

"Freddie, this is Sam and Sam, this is Freddie." Carly said, introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you." I put out my hand for Sam to shake. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really wanted us to get along. I even gave her a friendly and polite smile. She didn't return it, she remained annoyed and irritated.

"Too bad I can't say the same about meeting you." She insulted.

"Don't take it personally, Freddie, she's horrible to almost everyone she meets." Carly assured me. "By the way, her full name's Samantha, but she hates being called that so we all her Sam."

Sam groaned. "Carls, why are we wasting our time with this nub?"

"Be nice, Sam. It's his first day here and some jerk on the football team was giving him a hard time." Carly replied.

Carly is such an amazing and beautiful girl. She was the first girl I ever liked, and the reason I started liking girls. She is so sweet, gentle, considerate and has a nice and caring heart. I really wanted her to be my girlfriend, but we just met, so she might think I'm a creep if I make a move on her. I made it my goal to get her to fall for me. No matter how long it takes. It was a dream of mine.

THE END!

* * *

I hope you liked it. This is how I met my crush. These mean girls purposely tripped me in the school's halls and he helped me pick up my books.


End file.
